Much Needed Protection
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: ChichiriXTasuki. During the war where almost all of the Suzaku Seven perished, Chichiri realised the fear within himself. Yaoi! Please R+R. No flames!!! *One Shot*


Well, this ish my first attempt at a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic...short, one shot fic. TasukiXChichiri...my new fav FY pairing! So, R+R, and please, no flames.

DISCLAIMER: Tasuki and Chi, take it away!

Tasuki/Chi: This girl doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi...but she owns our souls. 

Right!

"I'm afraid...." He said shyly, looking to the mountain critter beside him. The mountain critter sat strong, his back arched slightly as he leaned against a rock. The worried man with the odd tuffs of aqua blue hair peered over to the critter with a nervous smile. "Tasuki?"

"Yea?" He replied coldly, looking at the one who seemed to be scared. He wasn't usually this nervous during their other serious fights, but this seemed a bit extremely for a gentle crane boy. 

Shrugged slightly, he turned away from Tasuki, not wanting to see that somewhat cynical look in his deep amber eyes, those eyes that never showed the compassion he searched for. "It's nothing, ya know." 

"Bull, Chichiri. What's wrong?" The flame atop his head flew gently in the wind, that smelled so thickly of blood and chaos. The war had been going on for a short time now, many casualties along the way, including their dear friend, Hotohori. Such a gallant, young fighter, dying at the tender age of 18. Tasuki and Chichiri had been lucky, surviving this long, yet, there was still a long road ahead. Watching the emperor die had broken Chichiri, as now, he no longer wore the mask that concealed so many emotions, because now, only one emotion resided in the shielded heart of crane boy, and that was sorrow.

"Tasuki, I'm afraid that I'm going to die...that you and me are going to die like Hotohori!" Wrenched from his lips, the words shot out, coming as a surprise to fang boy. With a distant, dumbfounded look, he tilted his head to look at the good side of Chichiri's face. 

"Oh, stop it, Chi!" Sighing deeply, he looked to him with one eye, closing the other tightly. "Stop acting like a baby...."

Opening his one good eyes, Chichiri looked to Tasuki with a childlike grin. "D-did you just call me Chi?" _A_ _pet name?_, thought Chi, as he looked at the stern faced mountain bandit. 

"N-no..." He stammered, brushing his flaming orange hair out of his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Chi...errr....Chichiri!" Blushing ever so slightly, Chi could see the light pink sneak up on Tasuki's tanned skin. Shielding his face, fang boy turned to look at the bloody battlefield. "Chichiri, what are you afraid of?" He spoke very softly, not to disturb those who rested so close to him. 

A little shocked with the mood swing, Chi rested his shoulder gently against Tasuki's, looking deeply into the night. "I'm afraid that I'll never find another love. After Kouran and Hikou, I just...ya know..." He trailed off, a few tears forming in his right eye. Wiping them away quickly, he gazed over at Tasuki. "I just can't take the hurt anymore, Tasuki, ya know..." Wrapping a frail hand around fang boy's wrist, pulling him close, he whispered as a frightened child would. "Please, make the pain go away..." His voice seemed to distant as the words slid out and mingled in the night sky. _He never acted this way..._, thoughts in Tasuki's mind swirled around violently in no specific pattern. Just random memories of all of the Suzaku Seven being together, but most importantly, he thought of himself and Chichiri. Chichiri, the voice of reason at times, and such a bouncy one at that, though, he was a bit traumatized by the past that ailed him. Tasuki, the wise ass mountain bandit who lived life they way he wanted to, not answering to anyone. Though, he had grown softer, hanging around with Chi and the rest of the Suzaku Seven, yet, he only showed this somewhat compassionate side to Chichiri. 

"Chi...." Silently, he wrapped his arm around Chi's shoulder and sighed deeply with a gentle grin across his face. "Chi, nothing will hurt us as long as we're together..." Letting out all the tension in his body, he kissed Chi's forehead gently, as crane boy only looked up with a bewildered look. A drop of sweat rolled down Tasuki's cheek, but before it hit the ground, Chichiri placed his left hand on the bandit's cheek and kissed his silken lips gently, wrapping his right arm around his neck passionately.

"Tasuki, will you protect me from the death of war?" He asked childishly, his eye filled with the love that he missed so.

With hesitation, the love struck fang boy laced his fingers with Chichiri's, and grinned slyly. "Of course I'll protect you, Chi. Don't be an idiot...asking stupid questions like that..." He smiled, watching the chaos unfold from their secluded hiding space, one all their own, one where not even death could find them.


End file.
